Lovely Treasure
by Mocha Crab
Summary: Lillia, a 17 year old girl visits her cousin and gets dragged in on the adventure...literally. She goes through being kidnapped, and falling in love with a 20 year old but no one tell. Its a secret! I'm trying so hard to keep it going! Its so hard!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright this is my version of how National Treasure should have gone in the point of a 15 year old girl who goes on vacation to Washington D.C. to visit her cousin who works in the…National Archives building? Right? I don't know if that is right so if it isn't and you know please review so I can fix it. Anyway here is chapter 1…**_

"Are you seriously going to Washington D.C. over summer vacation?" My best friend Courtney asks me as we walk home after the last day of school. I nod happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see my eldest cousin. She works with the government I'm not sure where though but I'll let you know when I get back. Anyway, she wants me to help her find some George Washington campaign pin. I'm just thinking that it would be a miracle if she found it. But still there is the possibility." I tell her. She nods as if she knew what I was talking about so I roll my eyes and walk into my house yelling over my shoulder that she has to call me and laughing she agrees. I then run up to my room and slam the door on accident, turn my music up, and start to pack. I was going to be there for two weeks and I wanted to have enough clothes to look cool but little enough so my cousin would think I had to go shopping. She told me I needed a fancy dress and shoes and I was going to use my dress I used for our ending ceremony at my school. It was an all girls private school so we always ended in a big party where we invite the boys from the all boys school across the valley and have a huge dance. It was almost as big as the senior prom except only seniors were aloud. Of course I didn't meet anyone at the dance but I was hoping I would meet someone during the summer.

I was to wait 3 days before I could get on the plane and go see my favorite, oldest cousin Abigail. I already had all my outfits for every occasion picked out from lazy days on the couch doing nothing but reading to a very fancy party with a bunch of adults and no teens. She had told me about it and said it should be cute but modest. AllI said was, "Sure whatever you say Abby." That was her nickname from me. My nickname was Lily, she said it is almost like Lillia but shorter.

"Lil',its time for bed! Turn out the light and go to sleep, its already 10:30 for crying out loud!" I roll my eyes. _Like thats late. _But despite my teenage instincs I turn out the light and crawl into bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

The next few days I did everything normally. I woke up checked my e-mail, e-mailed a few people, took a shower, ate lunch (I'd been getting up around 9:30 to 10:00), rode my bike to my friends house, rode to the beach, swam for a while, tanned, went home ate dinner, typed a journal entry, and went to bed. We didn't go to the beach 3 days in a row but we went to the movies and went shopping. Nothing exciting. The only thing that was different, beside doing different things everyday, was thatI had in my mind that I was going to Washington D.C. to see all the sights and party and shop. At firstI was supposed to go out durring spring break but insteadI went on a week longband trip with my all girls private school. So, instead of going to the capital of the United States of America I went on a band trip to Sacramento and talked my brains out about anything and everything we could think of.

When finally the three long days of waitng were over my parents drove me to the airport said their goodbye's and giving me a little cash to spend, I boarded the plane and we took off. Abby had gotten me a FIRST CLASS TICKET so I was good to go. I watched two inflight movies and took a hlf hour nap just to keep me awake. I had actaully started getting bored when the pilot told us that we were only ten minutes until we land. I think I actaully cheered because a few people sitting across from me looked at me funny but I just shrugged and they faced their right way shaking their heads. I walk out of the plane duffle bag and messanger bag in hand I see Abigail and run toward her.

"Lily! I can't believe you are finally here. It is so cool! I have so much planned for us. How was your flight?" She says in all one breath.

"Fine, but I am a little hungry." I confess. She smiles.

Great! I know the perfect place." Ten minutes later we were at a small italian restruant. We get seated and I order a rasberry lemonade to start with.

"Hm, this stuff is good!" I tell her. she agrees when she gets the same thing.

"So, what do you want to do while you are here?"

"Well, I was hoping to see the monuments and the Declaration of Independence."

"That sounds good. What do you want to see first." I think for a second.

"I want to see where you work." She smiles.

"Cool! I'll show you, but then we have to get ready for the Gala tonight. Everyone who donates anything is comming. Did you bring a dress." I nod. "Great! What does it look like?"

"Well, its light blue and... it kind of looks like the Cinderella dress. But so much more comfortable." She laughs.

"I bet. That dress she wears looks so uncomfortable." Our food comes and we stop talking. Lets just say it was tradition in my family. I had ordered spagetti and was done before she was so I grabbed my phone and starts texting Courtney.

what r u doin?

readin y?

bord

i c sorry

oh well

where r u?

some italian restruant can't spell it

he he so what r u gonna do first?

go c her work.

cool! well g2g

ok bye!

bye

When the check came she paid all of it much to my displeasure. I had offered my money to pay for my food but she wouldn't take it. I roll my eyes and hop into her car and she drives towardthe national archives building. Amazed with everything i lean out the window and catch glimpses of national monutments.

"We're here!" She exclaims. I look ahead of me and smile. _How cool! _I step out of the car and look around looking at all the trees, cars, and buildings.

"Wow. This place is cool!"

"I know. Thats why I came here in the first place. Well lets go on up and I'll show you my office. Plus i might have a message or something." I nod and follow her up towards her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

READ AND PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please?

"Ms. Chase, a man called he says it's an emergency and he needs to talk to you. I told him you were away but he is coming. Is that okay with you? Again he says it's an emergency." Her secretary tells her. My cousin looks at me.

"Go ahead, I want to see what you really do." She smiles and nods at her secretary.

"Just let them in when they get here." She says. At that she looks at the ground blushing.

"Well, Ms. Chase they already are. They are in the waiting hall outside. I told them that you were taking a break so I'll just go and get them." She says and hurries off. Abigail smiles and rolls her eyes. She then sits in her chair and i sit in a chair agianst the wall looking at her pictures and things. Suddenly two men come in one of them muttering.

"Good afternoon, I'm Abigail Chase."

"Paul Brown,"

"...Bill."

"Hello, Bill. This is my cousin Lillia."

"Hello, Lillia." I shake his hand and nod.

"Thank you so, wait your accent, Pennsylvania Dutch?"

"Saxony German."

"Oh."

"Wait, so you aren't American?"

"Oh, I'm an American, I just wasn't born here," she says, "Please don't touch that," she says looking over atPaul who was examining a button collection on Abigail's mantel.

"Sorry. Neat collection. George Washington's Campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 inaugural though," he says tapping the place where the button should be, "I found one once."

"That's very fortunate of you," Abigail says not very impressed, "Now, you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter," she says, more seriously.

"Ah, yes ma'am," saysPaul sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence,"Paul says VERY seriously.

Dr. Chase's mouth drops open slightly, then she shifts her gaze to Bill.

"It's true," says Bill.

"I think I better put you in touch with the FBI," says Abigail reaching for the phone.

"We've been to the FBI," says Paul.

"And?..." Abigail provokes.

"And they assured us the Declaration could not possibly be stolen," saysBill mocking the FBI person.

"They're right," she says leaning back in her chair.

"My friends and I are less certain. However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document, we would be able to tell you for certain if it were in any danger," explainsPaul using a lot of hand motions.

"What do you think you're going to find?" asks Abigail.

"We believe that there is an encryption on the back," says Bill.

"An encryption of what?" asks Abigail.

"Uh, a cartograph," says Bill.

"A map?" Abigail goes on.

"Yes, ma'am," says Bill.

"A map of what?" she asks some more.

"The location of..."Bill clears his throat, "of items of historic and intrinsic value."

"A treasure map?" She asks, disbelievingly. I snort.

"That's where we lost the FBI," says Bill, sighing.

"I can see why..." I sigh. They all look at me and I shrug.

"You're treasure hunters, aren't you?" Abigail asks, again leaning back in her chair. I look atthem interested.

BillgivesPaul a strange sideways glance.

"We're more like...treasure protectors," says Paul.

"Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence and I promise you the only thing there is a notation that reads original Declaration of Independence dated..." she explains.

"...of Independence dated 4 of July 1776. Yes, ma'am," finishes Paul.

"But no map," she says.

Paulwants to tell her why she can't see it. He stutters then looks at Bill.Bill looks at the floor and shakes his head no. I watch them glaring and shake my head deciding they are insane.

"It's invisible," saysPaul finally.

"Oh...right," Abigail says in disbelief.

"And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security," says Bill, sighing.

"Agian, I can see why," I tell them agian.

"Lillia hush." She says turning to me. "What led you to assume there is an invisible map?" Abigail goes back to questioning.

"You know what happens when you assume, right?" asks Paul.

"Yes," replies Abigail.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year old pipe," says Paul.

"O-owned by free Masons," says Bill.

"May I see the pipe?" asks Abigail.

"We, uh, don't have it," saysPaul looking from Abigail toBill and back to Abigail.

Abigail leans on her desk.

"Did Big Foot take it?" she asks. I laugh but the man named Ben glares at me.

"It was nice meeting you," he says to Abigail with a smile and standing up.

"Nice to meet you too," says Abigail not moving from leaning on her desk.

Bill starts heading out the door but Paul stops in the middle of the room.

"You know that really is a nice collection," saysPaul referring to the pin collection, standing by the door, "Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history." I watch them leave and then stand suddenly.

"Dude, are they insane?" I ask. She shakes her head still staring out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I want more than 1 person to review. I don't think I am that bad at writing. Oh and thank you so much Crazy Little Emily at least I know I don't totally suck at writing. But anyway, thank you and you reading this story! REVIEW! I would be so happy if you did. But you know what I love… spell check. Because I can't spell worth a poop so it's like my best friend. And just so you know I might not update for a while after this because I don't have internet at my house so…if I can get to the library soon I will definitely try to update quickly. Oh and I know I forgot in the first few chapters but I do not own this story or any of the characters except those of my own creation. It all belongs to...whoever it belongs to.

"Okay, are you ready? Come on, we have to leave soon for the Gala." Abigail calls to me from outside the door of the guest room I was staying in. I smile, take a deep breath, and open the door to reveal Abigail in a long black dress. She gasps and jumps up and down a little.

"You look so beautiful! Now come on, time to go! We only have ten minutes to get there." She cries as we run out the door.

"And how long did it take us to get to your apartment? Like 5 minutes?" I call. We jump into her car and head out. When we get there a few people had come. "Unless this is everyone I think we could have left your apartment at least 5 minutes later." I tell her. She glares at me and gives me the look that plainly says very clearly, shut-up-before-I-make-you. For about 20 minutes I walk around and talk to people then I see Abigail head down the stairs looking flustered and I could tell was rushing. I look around and follow her. I rush out the door just before an alarm goes off and all the doors close automatically. Meanwhile…

"Ben, get in the van. That Lillia girl is coming out and the alarm is going off now come on!"

"I'm coming Righley." Paul mutters angrily.

"What did you just say?" Abigail asks him yelling.

"Nothing! Its not what you think it is."

"Oh I think I know exactly what it is. Lillia take this inside and make sure tons of security come out. I am going to have a little talk to Mr. Paul Brown." She asys glaring at him. She hands me the Declartation of Independence and I start walking towards the doors yelling my lungs out.

"What have you done! You told me someone was going to steal the Declaration and then you go and do it? What is worng with you?" She asks him. But he wasn't paying attention to her. He was paying attention to a large van that skidded to a halt right behind me.

"Oh no, bad, this is really bad." He says.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asks. She turns around to where the van was a lets out a scream. "LILLIA, RUN!" At that moment I did as I was told and tried to run. I didn't get far though one of the men that had come out of the van grabbed me and threw me in the back of it.

"Oh my god! We have to go after her." Abby screams. Paul grabs her hand and thrusts her toward the van.

"Get in. Righley, drive!" Meanwhile in the van...

"Let me go!"

"Just give us the Declaration and you can little girl."

"No, and I'm not a little girl. I am 15 years old so now shut your mouth you bastard!" I yell.

"Now, miss that was a big mistake." He now says glaring at me. I reach for the back door handle but at that moment everyone goes flying everywhere as we hit a lot of large bumps. I finally find it and start jiggling it as the blond man gets closer.

"Oh, and I guess we never propably introduced ourselves. I am Ian and you are?"

"Lillia, why do you care. Just let me go." I cry.

"First give me the Declaration and I will let you go."

"You know what, I don't think I will." I say finally getting a good grip on the door handle. I was planning on opening it right before I gave it to him and then jump out. Suddenly we hit a sharp turn and the door swings open me along with it. I grab on to it and scream. Behind us I saw Bill driving a smaller red van and watching me wearily. Then as if reading my thoughts it drives up faster and comes to the side of us. The door slides open and Paul Brown leans out the door reaching out his hand.

"Grab my hand!" He calls. I reach for it but the van takes another sharp turn and the door starts moving back to its origanal place without closing however.

The door slides back to its normal position when again it starts sliding back. Ian took his chance then. He grabs the Declaration and, with a simple, "Thank you" he gives a gun to one of his accomplces and he smiles greedily.

Again Paul Brown yells at me and I reach again this time grasping his hand. He then pulls me in and slides the door close as the man starts shooting at us. I fall into Abigail's arms and sit there trying to regain strength in my body again.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asks.

"No, those men men have the Delcaration of Independence!" Everyone is silent for a moment before...

"Ben is there something you would like to tell her?" Abigail asks Mr. Brown sweetly.

"Ben? Whose Ben?"

"I am. My name isn't really Paul Brown. It's Benjamin Gates." He says quickly.

"Yeah, and I'm not Bill. My name is actaully Righley Poole." Says the driver. I raise an eyebrow but nothing more.

"Yeah, I could have figured that one out easily." I say smoothly. Then I stop. "Wait, did you say Gates?" He doesn't do anyhting but stare out the window so I took that as a yes. "You're that family with that insane conspiracy theory about the founding fathers!" I remember from my history class. Everyone stares at me. "What?"

"I said almost the exact same thing!" Abigail says clearly surprised. I shrug.

"Great minds think alike." I tell her simply. Then I remember something. "But wait we are getting way off track. Those men have the Declaration of Independence!" I shout.

"No they don't like I told Ms. Chase here, we have it. They have a duplicate." He tells me. I sigh happily thanking God but I stop mid-prayer.

"Wait a minute so you are saying I risked my life for some dumb duplicate of the Declaration of Independence?" I shout again.

"Can you stop shouting you are giving me a headache and I am trying to think." Ben tells me. I sit back and cross my arms angry (think Elizabeth from PotC2 when the men are all fighting on the beach). Abigail starts asking questions and I try to listen in but soon get bored. A fe minutes later everyone was quiet. I look up again and see that Ben had just answered a question of Abigail's and now she was thinking of another one. How did I know that it was Abiagail's turn for a question? Righley, the driver, kept looking back at her from the mirror.

Finally she speaks. "Who were those men?" She asks choosing her words carefully.

"Those were the men we tried to warn you about. Then men that were going to try to steal the Declaration." Ben says smugly.

"Yeah, and you didn't believe us." Righley tells us mockingly. I glare at him and punch his shoulder. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being a rude inconsiderate jerk." I tell him confidently. I hear Ben snort and Abigail try not to laugh. He glares at me but continues driving.

"Here turn here." Ben says suddenly after a minute of silence. He turns as Ben tells him too and we end up in a park where you could see the National Monument (AU: I don't know what it is called, the really tall and pointy one). When Righley stops the van and ben gets out of the car and starts walking back and forth and again Abigail starts asking questions. Again. Finally Ben gets fed up.

"Okay here! You can hold this if you promise to shut up!" I choke back a laugh and groan as she nudges me in the stomach. I roll my eyes and nod, slipping off my heels. Then as he turns away she starts running and I follow her lead and run the other way. I only look back once and see that she had already been caught and Righley was right on my tail.

"Hey, you slow down!" He calls.

"No way! Are you nuts? I did track and lets hope you did too or else you will never catchme!" Then I start running faster and I hear him get faster too. "Crap." I tell myself quietly. I hear him laugh right behind me before,

"Oof!" I fall from tripping on a root of a tree. "Damn, he's fast, and I'm dumb." I tell myself as he grabs my wrist and pulls me up.

"Ha ha, I win!" He laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." I pause and he stares at me. "If I hadn't fallen, you would have never caught me." He glares at me.

"You know what, after this is resolved I am challenging you to a rematch." He tells me. "We'll figure out where later." I nod smiling.

"You are going down." He pulls me back to the van and in a matter of a minutes we are stopping again.

"Ben, you know what you have to do." Righley tells him. I look at Ben and frown.

"I know what I have to do. I'm just trying to see if there is anything else I can do." He responds. Righley shrugs and finally we stop and park. We all get out after a joke from Ben about duck taping us in the back but in the end we all walk up to a house and Ben rings the door bell.

DUN DUN DUN! okay you know what is happening next but I just had to put that in there. Anyway, you know what would make me happy? If you reviewed! Please do! I don't have many reviews so if you did review at least I would know I don't totally suck and stop wiritng forever. anyway, you know what to do so please do it!


End file.
